


The Secret Origin of Mr. Fantastic

by jayofmo



Category: Fantastic Four, Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6690433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayofmo/pseuds/jayofmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just where did the name "Mr. Fantastic" come from, anyway? Kinda co-written by Stan Lee. (Opening dialogue directly lifted from Fantastic Four #1.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret Origin of Mr. Fantastic

_We've_ **changed! All** of us! We're **more** than just human!  
  


"Listen to me, all of you!" Reed Richards said as his three crew members watched the brush fire burn itself out.

"That means you too, Ben!" he added, noting his best friend—now a large, misshapen humanoid with orange scales—trying to stand as far away from the others as possible. "Together we have more power than any humans have ever possessed!"

"You don't have to make a speech, big shot!" Ben grumbled. "We understand! We've gotta use that power to help mankind, right?"

"Right, Ben," Reed nodded, "right!"

Johnny set his hand on top of a large rock. "I'm calling myself the Human Torch," he said, "and I'm with you all the way!"

Reed set his hand on Johnny's. Sue's followed.

"Same goes for me," she said, "the Invisible Girl!"

"There's only one still missing," Reed observed. "Ben!"

Ben put his large hand on the others gently.

"I ain't Ben anymore," he sighed. "I'm what Susan called me: the Thing!"

"And I'll call myself—Mister Fantastic!" Reed announced.

"Oh god," Sue moaned. "Seriously, Reed?"

"I guess it is kinda grand," Johnny observed. "But I don't think it's that bad, sis."

"Well," Ben said, thinking, "it does seem kinda familiar..."

Reed sighed. "Okay, well, I've used the name before."

"You don't need to tell them about it," Sue interrupted.

"But we're a team!" objected Reed. "A family! We shouldn't have secrets from each other."

"Yes, we should," Johnny quipped.

"It has everything to do with our college days, Ben," Reed stated, smiling. "Remember how I'd venture off every other evening?"

"Yeah, figured you were doing some research, egghead."

"Well, it started out as a bit of social research, but I soon found a way to make enough money to pay for my entire college education."

"What?" Johnny wondered aloud. "I would've thought your dad paid your way or you got a ton of scholarships or..."

"I could have done that," Reed nodded, "but I was determined to make my own way, so I began work as an exotic dancer!"

"WHAT?" Ben and Johnny yelled in unison as Sue put her face in her palm and turned invisible.

"Jack's Curb was a popular club for those who enjoyed seeing the male form, and I'd go onstage, begin dancing to music and remove my clothing until—"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THIS!" Johnny protested, covering his ears. Ben stared at Reed in amazement.

"But it's important for our little team!" Reed countered. "It's where I met Sue!"

Sue turned visible, face red.

"Yes," she said between clenched teeth. "And now look where that got all of us!"

"I just thought they should know how I was first called Mister Fantastic!"

"Yeah, and now we know," Ben grumbled, crossing his arms. "And now do me a favor, egghead, an' never, ever mention that again!"

Reed stared at Ben, puzzled for a moment.

"Okay, Ben, if you say so."

**Author's Note:**

> My fancast for Reed Richards is Matt Bomer. After I showed a gif of him in "Magic Mike" to a friend, he made an offhand comment that inspired this goofy little story.


End file.
